Christmas Tales Of The Vision And His Witch
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: A collection of Christmas-themed ScarletVision one-shots.
1. The First Winter Snow

AN: Just a little collection of Christmas themed ScarletVision one-shots. Enjoy!

* * *

For Wanda Maximoff, the novelty of snow had well and truly worn off.

It had been fun when she and Pietro were very little, she supposed. Early in Winter, when the snow was soft and workable, they could make snow angels, build snowmen, have the occasional snowball fight. When they were five, their Father had helped them build an igloo to play in that had stayed standing for most of the season. This was because Sokovian Winters quickly became bitterly cold, and when packed together tightly enough, quickly froze solid, immovable. It often caused problems.

Pipes froze, roads blocked, engines seizing up in cars.. All combining to make many Sokovians dislike snowy weather.

After her parent's death, Wanda grew to dislike snow more, and more still when she and Pietro had run away from their abusive Foster parents. Then, the snow became just another in a long list of things they had to struggle to survive.

* * *

So, while her fellow Avengers had gotten rugged up and rushed outside, revelling in the Winter's first snowfall, Wanda instead sequestered herself inside, settling on the sofa with a mug of Hot Chocolate and a book.

She had to admit, she felt a little bit Grinch-like, shutting herself away while everyone was out having fun. But it wasn't Christmas she disliked, Wanda reminded herself. Just snow.

She sat reading her book, sipping her drink, quite enjoying the time to herself. The others came running in at regular intervals, either to use the Bathroom or warm themselves for a moment, before hurrying back outside. There was much squealing, shouting, and swearing of revenge- it seemed a snowball fight had broken out among her teammates.

However, Wanda couldn't help but notice that there was one teammate's voice she hadn't heard, and that same teammate had not yet come back inside. Saving her place in her book, Wanda crept over to the window, peering out through the swirl of steadily falling new snow. Steve, Sam, and Natasha were in fact embroiled in a snowball fight. But where was..?

Ah, there. Vision stood alone, apart from where the other three did battle. His hand was outstretched, catching falling snowflakes. He turned his head and looked up, as if he knew someone had been watching. Wanda tried to scramble away, but he had already seen her. Vision smiled, waving with the hand that wasn't catching snowflakes, and then gestured for her to join him outside.

Wanda was going to shake her head 'No', but something stopped her. Instead, she made a 'One minute' sign with her hand, and headed to her room. She put on a scarf, beanie, gloves, and a warm jumper, then headed outside.

* * *

Wanda rubbed her gloved hands together as she exited the compound, her warm breath becoming puffs of mist in the cold air. She didn't know why she was out here. She didn't like snow, or cold. Curiosity had gotten the better of her, she supposed.

"Vision.."

"Wanda" Vision turned to her, smiling. "For a moment, I didn't think you were going to come out."

"Neither did I. Why aren't you having fun with the others, Vizh?"

"I am.. having my own sort of fun. This is my first snowfall, so I suppose this is more of a novelty for me, but.." He held out his hand, having lowered his temperature so the snowflakes would not melt as quickly. "Look. Every single snowflake that falls is completely unique. No two are ever the same. It's fascinating."

Wanda felt a lump in her throat. Suddenly, she was a little girl on her Father's shoulders, catching snowflakes.

* * *

 _"Papa! Pretty Snow!"_

 _"Yes, Wanda, the snow is very pretty. And you want to know something?"_

 _"What, Papa?"_

 _"Every snowflake is different. Unique and special.. Just like you, fata speciala."_

* * *

"Wanda" Vision frowned. "Wanda, is something wrong?"

"No" Wanda shook her head. For the first time in a quite a long time, a memory made her smile. "You are right, Vizh. Snowflakes are _fascinant_. So.. You say this is your first snowfall?"

"Yes."

"Come" Wanda took Vision's hand, leading him further away from the ongoing snowball war. "I'll show you how to make a snowman."

Snow did not seem so bad anymore. Not so bad at all.


	2. Dreidel, Dreidel

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

It was Vision's first Holiday season with the Avengers when he had discovered Wanda Maximoff was part Jewish. While the rest of the team had been putting the finishing touches on that years tree, Vision spotted Wanda lighting a candle on a small Menorah.

"Are you Jewish, Wanda?"

"Partly" She'd replied with a shrug. "We weren't devout, but our Mother felt it was important we understood the History.. We always celebrated Christmas too."

"I see."

Every night after that, Vision had sat with Wanda as she lit a new candle and recited a small blessing, and at the end of the ten Days of Hanukkah, she presented him with a gift, a warm Winter sweater, to thank him for joining her.

* * *

In the years since, after they had become a couple, Vision had joined Wanda in a few other Hanukkah traditions, like making Latkes and other treats, making and playing with dreidels, all alongside the regular Christmas festivities.

It was nice, Vision thought, to so easily celebrate both.

At this moment, Wanda was carefully crafting a new Dreidel. She was very focused, more so than usual. Vision had seen her use her powers a few times, to smooth edges. Once it had dried, she tested it quite a few times before deciding she was satisfied with the way it spun.

"You've spent a long time on that one" Vision kissed the top of Wanda's head as he brought her a cup of tea.

"I have" She nodded. "It could be important."

"Oh? Why?" Vision seemed slightly confused.

 _"Doar un sentiment,_ Vizh.. Just a feeling."

* * *

A few days later, Tony had booked the Avengers in to visit a Children's Hospital, in a bid to help build goodwill close to Christmas.

They roamed the wards, taking pictures with children and handing out gifts. The rooms and halls were full of Christmas decorations.

Tony was showing off, Natasha was showing off some self defence poses to a group of rather enamoured children, and another group had lined up to try and pick up Mjolnir, with Thor observing.

At some point, Vision noticed, he seemed to have lost track of Wanda. He frowned, searching for her, until he eventually heard her voice.

"..Oh, dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, I made it out of clay.."

Vision followed the sound.

* * *

".. And when it's dry and ready, with dreidel I will play."

Vision found Wanda in one of the Hospital rooms, a little girl sitting in her lap. Unlike the other rooms, this one contained no Christmas decorations, but he did spot a Menorah.

"Wanda" Vision smiled, "I thought I'd lost you for a moment, but it seems you've found a new little friend."

"I have" Wanda smiled back. "This is Aida."

"Hello, Aida."

The little girl, seeming nervous, hid her face in Wanda's sleeve.

"Oh, you don't have to be nervous" Wanda told her. "Vision is very nice."

"I am" said Vision. "Really."

Aida peeked out shyly, her little voice a whisper.

"Hello.."

"Come join us, Vizh" Wanda indicated a small table set up with a cup full of chocolate coins, three smaller piles of coins around it, and the carefully crafted dreidel from a few days before. "We need one more for our game."

"How do we play?" He pulled up a chair.

"Well, we spin the dreidel, and the side it falls tells us whether to add a coin to the cup, take coins from the cup, or do nothing at all. We play until one person has all the coins."

* * *

So, they played. More than once, Vision saw Wanda's fingers twitch, tiny tendrils of red manipulating how the dreidel fell. Eventually, little Aida ended up with the full pile of chocolate coins in front of her.

"Thank you, Miss Wanda!" She'd said when Nurses had come to usher the Avengers out, as the children needed to rest.

"You won fair and square, _cel mic"_ Wanda replied. "Have a nice Holiday, okay?"

* * *

"Wanda.."

"Sometimes it is okay to cheat, Vizh."

"Not that" He said quickly. "I completely understand that. But how did you know we would need.."

"I didn't, really. But sometimes it pays to remember that there is more than one Holiday around this time of year. More than one set of traditions to be celebrated.. Alongside the classics, of course." Wanda had kissed Vision then, and for a moment he had been surprised, until she broke away from him, pointing at the sprig of Mistletoe hanging above their heads as they'd left the Hospital.

"Well" Vision smiled, "There is something to be said for the classics.."


	3. Mistletoe Through The Years

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

If there was one thing Wanda Maximoff had learned since joining the Avengers, it was that she absolutely did not feel comfortable at parties. She'd mostly known this already from the rare party Pietro had managed to drag her to when they were teenagers.

But, Wanda was especially uncomfortable at Tony Stark parties. This was bad, because Tony Stark threw a lot of parties, the Avengers were often expected to make appearances at them, and a few had even been held at the compound.

Apart from her fellow Avengers, and Pepper when she had the time to attend, the people Stark invited were just not Wanda's kind of people. They often consisted of Business associates, Journalists, or bitchy, gossiping girls.

Wanda Maximoff had no time for Journalists, or gossiping girls.

* * *

The first time Wanda kissed Vision underneath the Mistletoe, it had been to make a gaggle of said gossiping girls shut up. Sometimes, Wanda would look back on that night and feel guilty that she had taken his first kiss for such a reason, but the fact that they had shared so many meaningful kisses since- both under Mistletoe, and many other places- kept her from dwelling on it too much.

It all happened at the annual Stark Christmas Party, the first Wanda had attended since joining the Avengers, and the first to be held at the current Avengers Compound. She had wandered around awkwardly for a bit, made boring, pointless small-talk with a few people, and desperately tried to avoid questions about her Homeland and her brother. The problem was that as soon as anyone realised who Wanda was and where she was from, they were the only two topics they seemed to want to talk to her about. Particularly the Journalists, one of whom, Christine Everhart, had taken to doggedly pursuing her around the Party.

Wanda had just been plotting the best way to escape when she heard the aforementioned gaggle of gossiping girls, giggling and pointing, whispering.

"Look at _it.."_

"Loitering there under the Mistletoe.."

"Probably hoping for a kiss.."

"But no one's going to kiss _that_.."

Wanda followed the group's gaze, to find Vision at one of the food tables, making sure the bowls stayed full enough. Whatever remained of Jarvis had left him with a habit of helping out with odd jobs at Stark's parties. He hadn't noticed the sprig of Mistletoe dangling above his head, obviously placed to catch out anyone fetching snacks.

Wanda glanced between Vision and the giggling gossipers, frowning. While she had once had concerns that Vision was dangerous, she now knew better. Vision was actually quite sweet, unfailingly kind.. there was not a single cruel bone in his synthetic body. He definitely did not deserve the cruelty these girls were showing to him.

So, Wanda walked over to the snack table.

"Vision.."

"Hello, Miss Maximoff. Are you enjoying the Party?"

"I've told you, you can call me Wanda.. And no, not really."

"Why is that?" Vision frowned.

"I can't really deal with gossips, or bitchiness" Wanda explained. "The girls over there.. they're talking about you. Being cruel.."

"Oh" His face fell a little, but he didn't seem surprised.

"See, you're standing under Mistletoe.." She pointed, and Vision looked up.

"So I am.."

"They're saying no one will kiss you.."

"Well, I understand that. My appearance is not exactly.."

"Vision, let me finish. I don't like cruelty for no reason. So, _o sa te sarut_."

"You're what?" Vision could understand Sokovian, but he was certain he must have misheard.

Before Vision could argue, Wanda stepped under the Mistletoe with him, pulled him to her and kissed him gently on the lips. It was quite a nice kiss, as far as 'making a point to shut up some idiots' kisses went. Vision seemed slightly dazed when she pulled away from him.

"There.. was that okay?"

"Yes.. yes." She never noticed the slightly goofy smile that had crossed his face.

"Good. Enjoy the rest of the Party Vizh. I'm going to try and sneak off.." Looking maybe a little too pleased, Wanda waved cheerily at the dumbstruck gossips as she passed by.

* * *

Wanda and Vision's next Mistletoe kiss didn't come until quite a few years later.. Stealing moments together while she'd been on the run did not really leave much room to worry about Mistletoe, or Christmas for that matter.

But later, after the War had been lost, then won, after everyone lost had been restored, after names had been cleared, pardons given.. Then there had been time again for Christmas. With Christmas, of course, came another Stark Christmas Party, and with a Stark Christmas Party came Mistletoe.

However, the Mistletoe came in a very different form than it had previous years. Gone were the days where the little sprigs had simply hung in strategic places. That year, Sam had decided to take control of this particular Christmas Tradition. He had attached the Mistletoe to Redwing, programming it to zoom about the party and hover over any pairs of people it detected, seemingly at random.

Seemingly at random, because, Wanda noticed, though Redwing was apparently meant to detect pairs, it had somehow managed to miss she and Vision. Wanda and Vision had remained glued to each other since each of them had been restored, and the party was no different. Nearly everyone else was trying to avoid standing in groups of two thanks to the roaming Redwing and its Mistletoe.

So, even with the 'random' function, the laws of probability said that Redwing should have paused over Vision and Wanda at least once. When it didn't, Wanda decided to cheat a little, snagging Redwing with her powers so the little drone hovered over their heads.

"Look, Vizh. Mistletoe."

"So it is" Vision smiled, leaning down to capture Wanda's lips in a loving kiss.

"Mmm.." Wanda curled one hand around the back of his head to draw him closer, deepening their kiss.

It was another few moments before Sam realised what was going on and marched over to them.

"Oi! That's cheating!"

"How?" Wanda broke the kiss to look at Sam, a cheeky smile on her face. "Isn't it supposed to be _intamplator_?"

"Wanda is right, Sam" Now Vision, too, was looking at him questioningly. "You did say your system was intended to be random.

"Well, yeah.." Sam replied sheepishly. "But it's no fun making people kiss when they're already a couple.."

* * *

Years passed, bringing with them more Christmases, more Mistletoe kisses, and countless other blessings.

Finally able to be together, out in the open, both of them free.. Wanda and Vision were able to discover just how in love they really were. It hadn't taken long for Vision to put a ring on Wanda's finger. A few years later, they had welcomed twin sons, Tommy and Billy.

In time, even Stark settled down, a little. While he still held the yearly party, the Avengers would also gather for a smaller, Family style Christmas celebration at the Barton Farm.

When arriving to one of these celebrations, the six-year old twins running ahead of them, Vision spotted a sprig of Mistletoe hanging at the top of the stairs.

"Look at that.." He grinned.

"Well, we can't break tradition.." Wanda pulled her husband down to kiss him.

"Eeew!" Tommy's nose wrinkled when he spotted them. "Mistletoe is yuck.. it makes people kiss."

Vision chuckled at his son's reaction.

"One day, Thomas, you will find a special girl.."

"Or boy, Daddy" Billy piped up. "That's what Mama says."

"I do, _una pretioasa"_ Wanda scooped Billy up, making him giggle when she nuzzled her nose against his. "Because you can love whoever you want to love."

"That's exactly right" Vision agreed with a smile, before he continued. "One day, you will both meet a special girl, or boy, and I assure you, you will be very happy to kiss them under the Mistletoe."

Tommy seemed to think about this for a moment, then shook his head, moving towards the door.

"Nah. Never."

Wanda and Vision just chuckled, following him inside.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 _o sa te sarut: I'm going to kiss you_

 _una pretioasa: precious one_


	4. A Gift From The Heart

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

It was Vision's first Christmas since his unusual birth. A pleasant buzz hung in the air around the Avengers compound. All the common areas had been decorated. A tree had been trimmed, and gifts were piling up underneath it.

Vision wasn't expecting anything in the way of gifts from his teammates. What was someone supposed to buy for an android, anyway? It didn't bother him, and since he wasn't expecting to receive any gifts, he didn't have to worry about getting any for anyone else.

At least, not before he had walked past the tree on Christmas Eve and spotted a new parcel beneath it, the label catching his eye.

 _"To Vizh,_

 _Merry Christmas._ _From Wanda."_

Vision felt the new sensation of a lump in his throat, followed by dread. He glanced over to where Wanda sat quietly in the Kitchen, sipping tea and munching on a peace of toast.

Wanda Maximoff had gotten him a Christmas present. He did not have anything to give her in return.

He had to fix this.

* * *

Vision scoured the Internet for last minute Christmas gift ideas.

Something to eat? No, he was not sure what Wanda liked in the way of American treats.

Gift Vouchers.. But for what store?

None of the ideas seemed quite right, until Vision reached a page on Homemade gifts. Anything Homemade was a gift from the heart. It showed special effort on behalf of the giver, and would mean more to the receiver as a result.

Making something would certainly save Vision the horror of a shopping trip on Christmas Eve. But what could he make? More importantly, what could he make that Wanda would like?

It had to be something special, to show how touched he was that she had thought to get him something. Wanda had been rather quiet in the lead up to the Holidays, probably because it was the first she would be celebrating without her brother..

Her brother. Wanda definitely liked Pietro.

Vision couldn't bring Pietro back, but.. He had recently taken up painting as a hobby. It calmed him. He didn't think he was much good at it, but maybe he could create something passable.

Vision gathered his supplies. No-one saw much of him for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning, as the other Avengers exchanged the gifts under the tree, Wanda found herself growing concerned. Vision hadn't emerged yet. That was unlike him, as he was usually an early riser.

If he didn't appear soon, Wanda decided that she would go look for him. She had his gift, after all. Just a small something she'd bought when she had realised there was nothing else for Vision under the tree. Just as Wanda was about to go check on him, Vision arrived, clutching a small wrapped parcel, holding it out towards her.

"Merry Christmas, Wanda.. I had to wait for.. Merry Christmas."

"Vizh.." Wanda took the parcel carefully, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh, I think I did. You got something for me, after all."

"It's not much.." She handed Vision his gift. "Merry Christmas, Vision."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful" He unwrapped it to reveal a dark blue sweater. He held it up to himself. "It's a lovely colour. Thank you, Wanda."

"You like it?"

"I do.." He grew nervous. "Are you going to open yours?"

"Of course" Wanda smiled softly, carefully unwrapping her own parcel. It was a small, painted portrait of herself and Pietro. Vision had framed it. "Oh.."

"I'm sorry if it's not the best.. I'm not human, so art is probably not.." He was cut off when Wanda suddenly kissed his cheek.

"Vizh, it's beautiful. I love it."

"You do?"

"Yes.. It's so thoughtful of you. A gift from the heart."

"That was my intention.."

"And.. your artwork is gorgeous. Art like this takes real _suflet.._ soul."

"It does?"

"It does" Wanda smiled, hugging him. "I will treasure this. Thank you so much."

Vision was slightly surprised, but then smiled, hugging her back.

"I'm glad you liked it. Merry Christmas, Wanda."

"Merry Christmas, Vizh."


	5. Christmas Through A Child's Eyes

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

"I just.. I still don't quite understand." It was a few days before Christmas, and Vision was strolling through the mall with his seven-month pregnant wife.

"What don't you understand?" Wanda's arm was linked through Vision's, keeping close. Carrying twins, her belly at seven months was nearly equivalent to a regular pregnancy at full term. Her walking had almost, but not quite, become a waddle.

"Santa Claus.. Christmas magic. It's not really all that logical, is it?"

Wanda just laughed.

"It shouldn't be logical, Vizh. That's why it's magic."

"It's just.. Not possible that one man could do what Santa Claus supposedly does in a single night.."

"Of course its not. But again, magic _._ Anyway, there's much more to Christmas than Santa Claus" Wanda kissed Vision's cheek. "You don't have to believe in Santa to believe in the magic of Christmas."

"I don't?"

"No. It's just.. a special feeling that surrounds this time of year.. I actually think you might have an easier time understanding next year."

"Next year?" Vision seemed confused. "Why is that?"

"Oh.." Wanda's free hand moved to stroke her belly, a smile crossing her face when she received a gentle kick in response.

* * *

It was only two months later, when Thomas and William Maximoff entered the world, strong, healthy, and screaming, that Vision received his first signs of understanding what Wanda had meant.

After all, it was much easier to believe in magic and miracles when you had a miracle of your own. Or more accurately, two- Two tiny, perfect bundles that were now Vision's whole world.

Of course, there were a lot of things Vision started to believe after his sons were born. He believed that Tommy and Billy were the most adorable babies on the face of the Earth.

And he believed that his wife was a Goddess.

* * *

By the following Christmas, the twins were close to ten-months old. Not quite old enough to fully understand what the Holiday was about, but aware enough to appreciate certain elements of it.

Vision saw Billy marvel at the brightly coloured Christmas lights, and could have sworn the lights were now glowing brighter.

He saw Tommy playfully swatting at baubles on the tree, and the process of decorating it suddenly seemed a lot more worthwhile.

Vision had felt an excited grin break over his face as they approached the front of the line to get the boys' first picture with Santa Claus.

On Christmas Day itself, Tommy and Billy were a lot more interested in the wrapping paper than most of their presents, but then Vision saw the looks of absolute joy on his sons' faces, and found himself diving in to play with them, crumpling up paper and tossing it around.

He found Wanda's face among the crowd of their friends, and she flashed him a knowing smile. Vision smiled back, a smile that said yes, he understood. He could see the magic of Christmas.

* * *

"How did you know?" Vision asked Wanda that night, as they tucked their exhausted baby boys into their cots.

"That the boys would help you understand Christmas magic?" She kissed each twin's little head.

"Yes."

"It's one of the unspoken facts of the Universe, Vizh" Wanda took his arm, quietly leading him from the room. "Christmas is always more magical with Children around."


End file.
